Alternate Costumes
Each character has an alternate costume. It only effects on visual appearance and doesn't alter the gameplay. Also every alternate costume has a history and/or relevance to Marvel and/or Capcom. Marvel Wolverine *''X-Force'' suit *Brown and Yellow suit [Classic Wolverine] *''Age of Apocalypse'' suit [Weapon X] Iron Man *''Mark I'' armor *''Stealth Mark II'' armor *''Silver Centurion Mark VII'' armor *''Iron Patriot'' armor [Norman Osborn/Green Goblin] (DLC) Hulk *Gray Hulk *Original Hulk,Teal Skin with Brown pants [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Red Hulk [Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross] Deadpool *''X-Men'' suit [Weapon X: Days of Future Now] *''X-Force'' suit *''Weapon X'' suit Captain America *''Red Guardian'' suit *Green suit [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 ''alternate] *''Punisher suit [The Punisher after Civil War] *''Super Soldier/post-Siege saga costume/Captain Steve Rogers'' (DLC) Doctor Doom *Dark Blue cloak with Gray tunic [Doom 2099] *Black cloak and tunic [Excalibur-bonded armor and Old Man Logan] *Red cloak with Black tunic and Black armor [Doom 2099 and Dark Reign] *Doomwar Outfit Super-Skrull *Orange/Gray suit, Gray skin [Rl'nnd] *Red/Black suit, Forest Green skin Original *Ultimate Super-Skrull *Annihilation: Super Skrull Thor *White and Silver suit, Gold accents [Thor Girl] *Blue and White suit, Red and Gold accents and Black hair Original *Black suit, Gold accents, Tan skin [Beta Ray Bill] *Classic attire (DLC) Dormammu *Red armor with Gold belt Original *Purple and Red armor with Gold belt [Classic Dormammu] *Green and Yellow armor with Blue head flame [Strange Tales] X-23 *Violet top, White pants, Tan skin [Captain Universe/X-23] *Gold top, Gold/Black pants [New X-Men] *Black/White Striped top, Black pants [X-23 #1] *Complete X-Men Uniform Spider-Man *''Symbiote'' suit *''Iron Spider'' armor *''Big Time Green Stealth Mode'' suit Magneto *Purple / Red reversed suit [Mutant X] *Ultimate Magneto *Cyan and Black suit and Red Cape [Yipes' MVC2's Mag-F***in'-Neto] M.O.D.O.K. *Silver body [Tales of Suspense] *''M.O.D.A.M.'' *Gray skin and Red eyes [Super-Villain Team-Up: M.O.D.O.K.'s 11] *Elvis M.O.D.O.K. She-Hulk *Red hair, lipstick and Fantastic Four ''suit with White gloves and Olive Green skin [Lyra (Frightful Four)] *Ultimate She-Hulk [''Ultimate Betty Ross] *Red She-Hulk [Betty Ross] Shuma-Gorath *Pink body with Green eye [Marvel Super Heroes ''debut color] *Blue body with Green eye [''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Chrome body with Black eye Original Storm *White outfit [X-Men Vol.2] *Red outfit [Xtreme X-Men] *Black outfit with Red accents [Xtreme X-Men] *Uncanny X-Men outfit Phoenix *White outfit [Phoenix: Endsong] *Black outfit [New X-Men] *Blue outfit [X-Men Vol.2 and X-Men Forever] Taskmaster *Orange cape and shield and Dark Blue outfit [Classic Taskmaster] *Orange cape and suit with Red and Black shield [Frightful Four] *Blue cape and suit with Blue and White shield [UDON's Taskmaster] Sentinel *Black Sentinel [X-Men: Legacy] *Yellow and Blue Sentinel [Yipes' MvC2's Mango Sentinel] *Red and Purple Sentinel [Classic Sentinel and X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse] *Original Sentinel Appearance Mangosentinel.jpg Med SENTINEL0046-00000 bmp jpgcopy 1280x720.jpg Mvc3 spiderman variants.png Mvc3caps.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20110118053952987-000.jpg 15 dlcpics02.jpg Marvel vs Capcom 3 Iron man.png 15 dlcpics28.jpg Thor-noscale.jpg 15 dlcpics11.jpg Skrull-noscale.jpg Marvel vs Capcom 3 She-Hulk.png Deadpool-noscale.jpg 532118 full.jpg Mvc3modoks.jpg Marvel vs Capcom 3 Magneto.png Doom-noscale.jpg 'Capcom' Ryu *Black outfit with White headband and Yellow gloves [Street Fighter IV Color 8] *Red outfit with Black Headband and Black gloves [Street Fighter II ''alternate] *Blue outfit with Yellow Headband and Yellow gloves Fighter Alpha ''alternate *Original Street Fighter 1'' attire (DLC) Morrigan Aensland *Blonde hair with Black and Orange outfit [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Dark Purple hair with Pink outfit [Capcom vs. SNK alternate] *White hair with Red and Green outfit [Lilith Aensland's inspired color scheme] *Open White Button-Up Shirt, Tight Red Pants (Seen in her winning pose in the Darkstalkers games and OVA) Chris Redfield *Blue B.S.A.A. uniform [S.T.A.R.S. ''color scheme] *Blonde hair with White ''B.S.A.A. uniform and Black pants and Tan skin [Resident Evil 5's Safari ''color scheme] *Black and White ''B.S.A.A. uniform with White hair and Pale skin [Resident Evil 4's Leon Kennedy color scheme] *Original Resident Evil 1 S.T.A.R.S. uniform (DLC) Dante *Black coat with Tan skin and Blonde hair [Trish ''color scheme] *Black coat and Gray camoflage pants [''Devil May Cry 2's Diesel color scheme] *White coat and Dark Gray pants with Light Blue hair and Red eyes [Breath of Fire's Ryu color scheme] *Sparda Human Form>Devil Form [Devil May Cry 3 alternate unlockable attire] (DLC) Felicia *Blonde hair with Tan skin [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Black hair with Red fur [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Pink hair with Black fur Original Chun-Li *Red outfit with Black hair [Classic Street Fighter II color] *Black outfit with Black boots, Black pantyhose, Red accents [Street Fighter III Color 12/Street Fighter IV Color 10] *Baby Blue outfit with White pantyhose and Baby Blue boots [Street Fighter III Color 11] *Street Fighter Alpha Outfit Trish *Red top and forearm sleeves, Dark Brown pants, Black boots, Pale skin and Silver hair [Dante ''color scheme] *Blue outfit, White boots Joe's Sexy Silvia color scheme *White outfit, Black forearm sleeves and boots, Tan skin, Silver Hair May Cry 4's Gloria ''color scheme Amaterasu *Dark Gray fur [''Gi color scheme] *Dark Brown fur [Hayabusa color scheme] *Light Brown fur [Jin color scheme] Viewtiful Joe *Blue suit with Green eyes and visor [Captain Blue ''or Blue Jr. color scheme] *Dark Purple suit with Purple eyes and Black visor [''Blade Master Alastor color scheme] *White suit with Pink eyes and visor [Jet Black (with Rainbow Oscars) color scheme] Tron Bonne *''Roll Caskett'' color scheme and Red Gustaff *Black and Yellow outfit and Black Gustaff [The Misadventures of Tron Bonne "Stylish" Gustaff ''color scheme] *Beige outfit with Orange hair and Servbot color scheme Gustaff Albert Wesker *White suit with Tan skin [''Resident Evil's Umbrella Corporation / Scientists coloration] *Light Blue coat and Dark Blue suit with White hair and Tan skin [Devil May Cry 3's Vergil ''color scheme] **S.T.A.R.S. Uniform *Dark Red coat and White suit with Light Brown hair Original Sir Arthur *Blue armor [''Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins color scheme] *Green armor [Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts color scheme] *Gold armor [Ghouls 'n Ghosts color scheme] Nathan Rad Spencer *Red tanktop with Brown pants and Red hair [Jayne Magdalene color scheme] *Orange tanktop and pants with Black hair and boots [Bionic Commando Re-Armed P2 color scheme] *White tanktop with Dark Green pants [Mercs' Thomas Clarke color scheme] Zero *''Mega Man X / Volnutt'' color scheme *''Axl color scheme *''Bass ''color scheme Jill Valentine *Red / Black Jumpsuit with Orange hair *Green / Brown Jumpsuit with Blonde hair *Black / Silver Jumpsuit with White hair Crimson Viper *Brown hair, Black top, Yellow tie, White pants, Black gloves [''El Fuerte color scheme] *Yellow hair, Yellow/Black top, Red tie, Yellow pants, Black gloves [Rufus color scheme] *Black hair, White/Blue top, White tie, White pants, White gloves [Abel color scheme] Mike Haggar *Tan skin and Camoflage pants [Sylvester Stallone's Rambo/Soldier Haggar] *Grey hair, Pale skin, Beige pants [Old Haggar] *Black pants with Black Hair Haggar Akuma *Purple outfit and Black beads with Orange hair and Gray skin *Dark Green outfit and Black beads with Yellow hair *Oni Akuma color schemes [Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition] *Cyber-Akuma] Hsien-Ko *Red and Black outfit with White skin and Black Hair [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Yellow and Blue outfit [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Blue and Black outfit Original Ame-noscale.jpg Tron-noscale.jpg Trish-noscale.jpg Dante-noscale.jpg Chunli-noscale.jpg Felicia-noscale.jpg Nathan-noscale.jpg Chris-noscale.jpg Viewtiful-noscale.jpg Zero-noscale.jpg Viper-noscale.jpg Arthur-noscale.jpg Ryu-noscale.jpg Wesker Costumes.jpg Med HSIEN-KO0048-00000 bmp jpgcopy 1280x720.jpg 532116 full.jpg 15 dlcpics09.jpg 15 dlcpics32.jpg 15 dlcpics29.jpg Category:MvC3